


What's not written in the books...

by Guerisologues



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guerisologues/pseuds/Guerisologues
Summary: Coming across an old acquaintance doesn't go smoothly and the past come swirling back to you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I would like to point out that I'm French so English isn't actually my mother language so if you see any grammatical error feel free to point them out and I'll fix them!!  
> Anyway....Enjoy~!7

A long time ago, in a world of fantasy, a disaster occurred and all those that lived in what they called the "Homelands" had to flee into a world of unknown.  
These people were Fables. Characters taken from fairy tales, myths and other legends that the Mundys thought were just stories.  
But you, you knew it wasn't just some stories made to scare or amaze children. No it was reality. All of you Fables were indeed real, and after a few centuries, you were all able to live a "normal" life in the Mundy's world where you even created your own city "Fabletown" ,with a government, laws, and even a sheriff.  
Well, at least you could most of the time. Because tonight sure as hell wasn't normal.  
Like you had the habit to do so, you had visited the Trip Trap Bar to see how Holy and Grendel were holding up. You drank a few, then when you were about to leave, the person you least wanted to see walked in : the Woodsman, or "Woody" as everyone called him.  
Swinging his axe over his shoulder he sat next to you, already reeking of alcohol and some other body odors that your nose had a hard time to handle.  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the Little Red Riding Hood...what brings you here doll." As he draged on the word doll, your mind was reminded of the reality that you were indeed "the Little Red Riding Hood". Even though you had done a bit of growing up (well in age at least), and weren't exactly a little girl anymore since you were now in your mid-twenties, that fuckface still had the nerves to call you that.  
It was true that you two had quite a dark past together....  
"Well, aren't you gonna say anything ?"  
"Shut the fuck up Woody, I was leaving anyway..."  
"Aww so soon...?" He said as he grabbed your arm with his filthy hand.  
"Leave me alone Woody..."  
"Or what ? What can you do (Y/N) ?" He said overflowing drunk confidence in his veins.  
"I will knee you in the balls, that's what I'll do." You answered, tired with his antics and angered that he had the nerves to call you by your real name.  
"OH YEAH??" He stood up abruptly yanking your arm with him before throwing you to the ground below.  
"WOODY YOU BETTER STOP THAT" Shouted Holy as she took her phone and called for help.  
But as you were there, lying on the floor, beneath the one man that terrified you the most, you were reminded of old memories from the times before.

_You were 8, walking in the woods, staying on the path like your mother told you to because she said it was the only safe way to get to your grandmother's house._   
_But as you entered the woods, you called out for someone, like you always did, because you knew he would be there to keep you safe along the track that lead to your destination. And there he appeared, his eyes a bright yellow and his fur a midnight black. The wolf would appear whenever you called for him, and would let you ride on his back until you arrived safe and sound to your gandma's._   
_You guys talked and talked and eventually, the beast took a liking for you, and even though everyone told you to fear "The Big Bad Wolf" you knew deep down that he wasn't that bad._   
_But one fateful day, even as you called for him, nobody came. So you decided to follow the path alone, thinking that it couldn't be so dangerous. But you were wrong. At the bend of a tree, awaited the Woodsman, big, bad, hungry for some little girl's flesh. He took you by the arm and tried to unbutton your riding hood but as his hands were about to touch you, a giant beast jumped on him, saving you and your innocence..._

Lost in thoughts, you didn't notice the door of the Trip Trap being kicked open by the one and only sheriff of Fabletown : Bigby Wolf.

"YOU FUCKER" the man said as he ripped the Woodsman's hands of off you "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAH OFF"  
Coming back to reality, you noticed Holy and Grendel had changed into their true forms as Bigby battled to keep the beast inside him while he threw punch after punch to your "aggressor".  
As your two companions were about to jump on him, you put your hand on your hero's shoulder before saying :  
"He's had enough Bigby, you can let go now..."  
"You sure....? I mean-"  
You cut him off by putting your finger on his lips and by nodding your head.  
"Ok then I suppose.." he said a bit embarrassed at your actions. After he threw a look full of hatred towards Woody, the sheriff took you by the hand, nodding his head towards the now broken door. Understanding what he meant you shouted your goodbyes to your good friends :  
"Well it was nice seeing you two, but I think I'm gonna head back now so...I'll see you guys around !!"  
"Bye (Y/N)" Said both Holy and Grendel at the same time, while Bigby and you took your leave.

Letting go of each other's hand, you both waited outside for a cab in an awkward silence that you decided to break since you knew Bigby wouldn't make the first step :  
"Hey, uh... thanks for saving me again tonight....I..uh...really appreciate it..."  
"Oh well anything for you (Y/N)" he said with a big smile on his lips. As you stared at them you wondered, how would they feel against your own...  
"But anyway, I really wanna repay you for saving me from that fucking axe wielding pervert again...So how about a dinner at that grill place? My treat of course."  
"There's no way I'll let you invite me, I never let girls pay on the first date  
"No I insist....wait...DATE ??"  
"Of course and after that we'll be able to talk about my....reward.." The smirk on his face grew as he saw your face reddening at his implied comment and of course he had to say something about it "Oh Red, be careful your face is becoming a little....Red" he laughed at his own remark, but you would repay him.  
Oh he thought he was so smart was he ? But you wouldn't let him embarrass you like that and do nothing in return. Just as you thought about a sweet revenge, a cab passed by and Bigby called it over, making an idea pop in your head.  
Scribbling quickly on a sheet of paper you finished just as the taxi driver stopped in front of the two of you. You sprung into action putting the paper in Bigby's back pocket, getting a good grip on his ass, while you kissed him quickly on the lips. Then you jumped into the taxi, driving away and waving at the frozen Bigby on the sidewalk, laughing your heart away at his reaction.

As he reached into his pocket, a note with some numbers written on it and the note "if you really want that date, call me -xoxo (Y/N)" brought a smile to his face. After all, it was true that the Big Bad Wolf was in love with the Little Red Riding Hood....

....even if that's not what's written in the books


	2. .....But is written in the stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple and only date changes the story of the Little Red Riding Hood.

It wasn't the story that people knew.

The kindest little girl in the village, who delivered food to her sick grandma everyday, the prettiest of all little girls who would most likely become the most beautiful woman this poor village had ever seen, it was impossible, no, it couldn't be that such an innocent and kind little girl was friend with such a monstrous beast.

And yet that's what happened. And the so called "savior" of that girl was in fact the monster of the story. But people prefered to hide this and change things the other way around. And that's what's written in the books.

And so, Bigby just couldn't process the fact that you just openly kissed him, and gave him your number for a possible date. It was true, the two of you were  _kind of_  seeing each other, but only in the intimacy of a bed or Bigby's messy apartment, a thing you two agreed on keeping private, but here you were kissing him in the open (and gripping his ass by the way) without a care in the world.

On your part, one could say you were nervous.  _Really_ nervous. Maybe it was about the fact that you just broke the "privacy" rule, or that you gave Bigby your number for a date. Whatever was the case, your heart beat faster than the thunder. It was so loud that you could barely hear anything else than the steady rhythm of this heart. But who could blame you.

Suddenly, vibrations and a loud ringtone resonated in the cab. The driver looked briefly at you through the rear mirror, before he lazily looked back at the road. You checked your phone only to see an unknown ID. You picked up and recognized immediately the voice on the other side :

"Uh....is this (Y/N) ?"

"Yeah Bigby, it is." You said as you chuckled slightly

"Oh uh alright...uhm...I was wondering if you were free tomorrow ? You know for that date you owe me and all." 

You blushed a million shades of red. He was serious about it. At your loss of reply he continued :

"Uh...I mean if you don't want to it's alright, its just that tomorrow's my day off and I thought that....well..."

"I would love to go out with you Bigby. And as for me, tomorrow sounds great since I don't have to work either. Where should we go ?" You said enthusiastically.

On the other side of the phone, at hearing you so cheerful about going on a date with him, Bigby couldn't stop the smile that spread to his lips. However, it quickly disappeared when you asked your question. He hadn't thought about that. He was so sure that you would deny his offer that he didn't even think this shit through. 'I can be so fucking stupid sometimes. God damnit.' He thought.

"So...Where are we going ?" You asked a bit unsure.

"Well uh...there's this little restaurant I know of.... and I thought I could....maybe...take you there ? I mean, it's nothing fancy but, the people working there are really nice and the food is pretty good so....what do you think ?" He sounded so unsure of himself, he swore if he was you he would've denied right away after hearing such an awkward invitation. 

But you laughed and instead asked him to pick you up by 7:30pm. 

The next day came faster than what they thought, and with it the time for the date. You were dressed casually but in a fashionable way that seemed suitable for the place Bigby described. A simple crop top with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers was the outfit you chose. You did your hair quickly and applied little to no make up just to look a bit healthier. A simple red jacket tied around your waist was the final touch to your look. After all you had to live up to the all "'Little Red Riding Hood" thing.

It was 7:36pm when your door bell rung. Behind it, a freshly cleaned Bigby awaited you. He had put on the nicest of his white dress shirts, straightened his neck tie (but still not completely) and his auburn hair, usually in a messy state, was slicked back in a fashionable way.

The two of you took a cab to the so called restaurant and began your date. Everything was going great. 

"So...do you like the food ?" Bigby asked in an attempt to make small talk

"It's fucking delicious. I can't believe I never ate here before. What a shame that was !! Thank you Bigby."

"That's nothing. It's on me by the way."

"What ?? No !! I wanna split with you ! Otherwise it's unfair since I took something more expensive than you. Futhermore, you refused to let me pay the taxi on the ride here so I can pay for my meal."

"I insist."

"Alright then, I'll pay on our next date."

"Yeah, yeah, sure...wait...next date ?"

"Yes. Our next date."

"But I thought..."

"Listen Bigby. I don't care about what people think or will ever think about our relationship, because I only want to be with you. I don't fucking care about those shitty books because, what's written in them ? Lies. And we both know that. Because it is our story."

"(Y/N), I-"

"No please. Let me finish. We love each other. We went from friends to friends with benefits because we thought we couldnt be anything more than that. But I  _want_ to be with you. No, I  _need_ to. Because I'm (Y/N), the Little Red Riding Hood, and I fell in love with the Big Bad Wolf."

He wasn't expecting that. She just confessed to him. All this time he spent thinking he could only have her as a part time thing, and here she was, returning his feelings and telling him that she loved him all this god damned time.

So he kissed her. Passionately. Because he didn't know what else to do. And she kissed him back with as much passion. As they parted because of the godforsaken need for air, they looked at each other lovingly and a sentence sealed this new bond between them forever : "I love you too (Y/N)"

 

Because if their love wasn't written in the books....it was definitely written in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! First of all I would like to thank all of you for the kudos and support, it really means a lot. Second of all, continue to feel free to point out any error you may find and give feedback on this work !!
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Guerisologues~


End file.
